


I Miss You

by korraform (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/korraform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four vignettes as Korra and Asami grow in their relationship, starting immediately after the creation of the spirit portal and continuing post-canon. Based on an Adele song by the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

_I want every single piece of you_

_I want your heaven and your oceans too_

_Treat me soft but touch me cruel_

_I wanna teach you things you never knew_

 

The days after the spirit portal was created, before the wedding, were mostly quiet.

You spent your days lounging together, collecting yourselves and managing grief. There was plenty to be done, but you were allowed time to heal. People tiptoed around her and, by extension, you because you were never far from her side.

From the moment you found her eyes when you stepped out of that portal you didn’t want to leave her gaze again. You had realized some time ago that you’d wanted her in a way that was different from the way you wanted to befriend, say, Opal. Perhaps it _was_ Opal who gave you this realization, however unintentionally.

It was as if a fog had cleared and you were seeing her more deeply. You’re sure now that she echoes your feelings, though neither of you have said much about it out loud. You haven’t gone anywhere, exactly, but the two of you have stepped on to some higher plane during the calm after this storm.

Since that first night when you held her as she cried herself to sleep, from exhaustion as much as grief, to last evening when you slipped into slumber together with your face buried in her hair and your legs tangled together, the two of you have not slept apart. You don’t think you’ll ever want to sleep alone or share a bed with anyone else ever again.

In the past, she showed you that she’d take all of your weakness and carry your load for you when you were unable to carry it yourself. She never left your side in what were your darkest days — times that still haunt you even now. Her gentle words have woken and calmed you from at least two dreams in the past week alone.

Now you’re doing everything in your power to show her you can give it right back, repay your debt and more. You want her to see that you want every part of her: the light and the dark. You know she isn’t perfect; She tires easily from the white glove treatment afforded her by the world. You embrace her flaws and allow her to live with them freely. She appreciates your willingness to love her without asking for anything in return.

When you tell her you love her for the first time aloud, you surprise yourself. She steals that surprise by meeting your lips with hers. From that moment, you lose track of time. You can’t tell how many seconds, minutes or hours have passed before you’re spent and collapsing onto the bed. Looking back, you think you can remember every touch, every kiss, every breath that lands on your skin and you still marvel at how well she knew your most intimate places.

You tell her you’re not sure if you’ll ever be able to leave this room again in your life.

She’s laughing and it’s so genuine that now you’re laughing with her and you’ve never felt more alive.

 

 

_Bring the floor up to my knees_

_Let me fall into your gravity_

_And kiss me back to life to see_

_Your body standing over me_

 

Since the two of you have been together, officially, intimately, you feel like any minute spent away from her might be your last in this life.

It’s as if you’ve forgotten how to breathe without her. Her lips revive you in the morning and her touch soothes you into peaceful sleep at night. You can’t remember how you made it through your days before being this way with her. You vaguely recall a time when the two of you danced around each other in some sort of shy lovers’ ballet, but now you can hardly hide your hunger for her in public.

Your friends are often disgusted by the two of you, much like you’d been before by Opal and Bolin’s endless kisses and Jinora and Kai’s incessant, childish flirtations in the past. You hadn’t expected it would ever be you on the other side of this teasing.

You call each other pet names, even within hearing distance of other people. Babe. Mimi. Sweetie. Love. Baby. Asami’s favorite since you took her on a ride in those boats a few months ago is “my little turtleduck.” It’s disgusting. She even started calling you her “warrior” in bed and something that started as a stupid joke has somehow morphed into such a turn on that all she has to do is say that single word and you’ll have her panting and begging in seconds.

For you, the entire world revolves around her. In fact, you’re pretty sure the Spirit World actually did revolve around her when you two were there, but you’re not sure how to prove that theory. 

At least Tenzin has started knocking before barging into rooms unannounced.

 

 

_I love the way your body moves_

_Towards me from across the room_

_Brushing past my every groove_

_No one has me like you do_

 

 

It feels like you’ve been stuck attending fancy gala after fancy gala for weeks now. You’re so tired of handing out fake smiles to people who are only pretending to be genuinely happy to meet or speak to you for anything more than their own personal gain or bragging rights.

Even all these years later, you can’t help thinking back on the very first fancy gala you ever attended. When Tarrlok was trying to win your favor. You were only 17. It was the first time you ever saw her … and you hated her.

You talked about it once with her and she laughed so hard she nearly couldn’t breathe.

“How could I forget that glare?” She had nearly contained her giggles at that point, before mocking your 17-year-old sass: “’He hasn’t mentioned you at all!’”

You insisted her impression was terrible, though cute, and it wasn’t _that_ funny, damn it. But she just started kissing you and you forgot you were pretending to be mad.

Now you catch her eye across the crowded room — she’s always able to sense you, like she just feels you looking for her — and once again you’re thinking of how far you’ve come together. She starts moving toward you and it’s all flowing red dress hiding long milky legs and she’s giving you that look and you already know exactly what she’s thinking. She’s less than 30 feet away now and definitely up to no good.

She comes near you but not close enough to touch before she keeps on walking past with a sly smile and a glint in her eye that you know means you should follow her. You formally exit the conversation with two politician-types who spent the last several minutes talking around you and find her signature red frame moving with that deliberate sway through the crowd.

Next thing you know, she’s got you pinned to a wall in a dark, empty room — how did she even know this was here? — and you don’t even care if it’s locked or not because no one has ever been able to reduce you into a panting puddle of mess in such little time.

She hasn’t even spoken a single word but you could fill a library with what she’s written on your skin.

The first real word to fill the silence is her name when you half-scream, half-whisper it in an attempt to keep quiet while she brings you to your peak.

After you’ve come down, all you can do while she holds you close is beg her to take you home so you can return the favor properly.

 

 

_We play so dirty in the dark_

_Cause we are living worlds apart_

_It only makes it harder baby_

_Baby don't let the lights go down_

 

The two of you have hardly gotten any sleep but when light breaks you’re off to the Fire Nation for another trip. 

She’s staring at you like she’s trying to memorize your face. It’s become a sort of ritual you catch her in every time you’re about to leave, which seems to be more and more often lately.

“How long do you think you’ll be away this time?” 

Her voice is still barely above a whisper but it doesn’t break anymore. She’s gotten stronger. You both always knew it wouldn’t be easy to be together.

You brush her hair away from her face and kiss her deeply before you acknowledge the question you wish you never had to answer at all.

“Three weeks? Maybe longer.”

You can’t meet her eyes as you say it and she knows it’s because you don’t want it to be this way, but that doesn’t make it any easier.

She pulls you in to her and suddenly you don’t care if you’re late, you’re going to stay tangled in these sheets with her for as long as you possibly can because you don’t know when’s the next time you’ll get to taste her skin or feel her touch.

But where the night was rough and needy, the morning is gentle and loving. You’re both eager to prove your love for each other and every kiss or touch is a song. Every whimper is a blessing and every time you meet her eyes you know she loves you just as much as you love her and that’s all the two of you will ever need.

You watch her reach her peak and you think nothing will ever match the beauty you see in these moments, in this woman, in this love. When she opens her eyes to your gaze, all heavy breathing and rosy cheeks, you can’t believe your own mouth when you hear yourself ask, “marry me?”

She smiles softly and her eyes are a little sleepy as she's still not fully recovered from her orgasm but she doesn't miss a beat before responding: “Yes.”

As always, it’s as if she expected it when you’ve surprised even yourself.

Later you feel compelled to tell her it wasn’t just the afterglow talking, that you really meant it, and that you’ll do it again with a ring or a necklace or whatever she wants but all she tells you is that nothing could ever top that moment for her.

“Korra, that’s you,” she said with a smile. “That is exactly who I fell in love with and I knew you’d never meant anything more than you meant those two words at that very moment.”

 

_I miss you when the lights go down_

_It illuminates all of my doubt_

_Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go_

_Baby, give me life_


End file.
